


Sub-Zero: The Chill of Ice

by 04ijordan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, mortal kombat x
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Kuai Liang is missing. A new enemy arises. And a new player returns, in this action adventure ice, and blood is shown to be thicker than water.





	Sub-Zero: The Chill of Ice

Quan Chi realizes his mistake in allying with the Scorpion to use him as a distraction while Quan Chi destroyed his family, and his clan as payment to the Lin Kuei. In the First Mortal Kombat Tournament, Scorpion brutally assaults Bi-Han, the first Sub-Zero, in Quan Chi's fortress . Fueled by vengeance and the demon energies of the Netherrealm, Scorpion burned Sub-Zero to death. Five years later in The 2nd Tournament, a wraith called Noob Saibot assembles a meeting of the city's prominent Brotherhood of Shadows members. He announces that they must stand up for Quan Chi and Shinnok, as they were both martyred for their faith. Sub-Zero stops an attempted theft of a shipment belonging to Quan Chi, which is the advanced android Unit 5. Sub-Zero destroys Unit 5 with the help of Smoke and discovers the thieves are working for the Lin Kuei. He chases Noob Saibot to the old Lin Kuei base, where an explosion destroys the facility and almost kills Sub-Zero. A mysterious man appears. When a fight ensues, Sub-Zero becomes light headed. They are confronted by the apparent leader of the criminals, a man called the Sektor, who detonates explosives planted within the facility. Sub-Zero flings Smoke to safety and sea apparently perishes in the explosion.  
Two weeks later, a concerned Lin Kuei attendant ends a distress signal to all members of the Lin Kuei. Meanwhile, Frost watches a news report of Sub-Zero disappearance and sets out to return to Lin Kuei Temple. Sareena, meets with  
Sub-Zero, explaining she feels responsible for Bi-Han and now Kuai Liang's apparent death. In the past, Sareena was traumatized by an incident in which the Spectre Scorpion killing Bi-Han, who was held for ransom, with Quan Chi as the persuader for Scorpions actions, and eventually her other sisters that betrayed Quan Chi were killed, while she was the sole survivor. After her time with the Special Forces, she became a promiscuous drunkard after this but long she was saved by Bi-Han from Quan Chi’s wraith, which motivated her to never need to be saved again, resulting in her wanting to pay her debt by becoming a member of the Lin Kuei.  
Sub-Zero apparently resurfaces and is quickly noticed by Frost and Sareena. Both of them intercept Sub-Zero and quickly deduce that it is Smoke wearing a classic version of the Sub-Zero costume. They begin their own investigations into the New Cyrax, unconvinced that Kuai Liang is truly dead. The New Cyrax and his tekunin henchmen attacked the Lin Kuei temple, Oniro forcing to open his way into the vault by threatening his son Sektor. Though Smoke and Frost arrive, they are unable to prevent the New Cyrax from escaping with Lin Kuei technology, and Oniro is killed by sektor. Before they leave, the New Cyrax kills a Lin Kuei ninja then the latter is about to kill Frost.  
The New Cyrax returns to his headquarters, where it is revealed that he is working for Sektor. They are holding Kuai Liang prisoner and a tekunin scientist is causing him to hallucinate. Triborg then breaks into the Lin Kuei palace and kidnaps Smoke. He explains that he is a Bio-Androids, a android that was constructed through biological engineering as a clone spawned from other bio-androids Sektor, Cyrax and Kuai Liang’s time as Cyber Sub-Zero with DNA implemented into him from Smoke rather than from machine parts and/or a human base, created by a genetics program run by Sektor and the tekunin army. They used Smoke's DNA to genetically engineer a perfect soldier with accelerated growth and development, but he was the only subject of the program to survive. He wishes to have Smoke's memories and personality implanted within his own brain, but Sektor arrives and kills Triborg. Frost and Sareena then arrive, having located Smoke through a tracker in his costume. They are quickly joined by The New Cyrax (who regains his memories upon Triborg’s defeat), clad in an advanced combat exosuit and styling himself as the Original Cyrax. The three rescue Kuai Liang and Smoke, but Sektor and his henchmen escape. As Smoke and Frost are helping Kuai Liang walk on his feet, What's left of the Tekunin that was sent there they then set off a bomb making the place come down. Frost tries to save Kuai Liang who's unconscious but as their about to fall, Smoke tries the save the both of them until they fall. Then Frost is able to use the dragon medallion to Create a iceberg large enough to push them up saving them. They all go home without a word after Kuai Liang’s adamant. A week passes and Kuai Liang seems to have recovered, though he still remains adamant that Sareena and Cyrax not be involved. After Sareena is forced to fight one of her Lin Kuei brethren after he suddenly attacks her on her way out, Smoke learns from this that Kuai Liang is still under the effects of the Sektor's mind control. Cyrax realizes that the Tekunin are planning to brainwash a number of world leaders at a tech summit held by Kuai Liang. As the brainwashing takes place, Smoke, Frost, Sareena, A Random Lin Kuei, and Cyrax arrive and fight Sektor and his henchmen. During the fight, a mysterious warrior returns revealed to be Noob Saibot who says ‘‘need some help’’. the Tekunin Scientist is killed, interrupting the mind control. Noob Saibot and Kuai Liang, who is still brainwashed, defeats Smoke. Sektor then orders him to kill Smoke and Frost, but Kuai Liang resists the brainwashing. Incensed, Sektor escapes in a vessel, only for a Random Female Lin Kuei, a subordinate of the Triborg, to confront and attack her to avenge the Triborg's death. The vessel subsequently crashes and explodes, implying their deaths. Kuai Liang is later seen comforting Cyrax over Sektor's supposed death. While everyone is shocked to see Noob is still alive, they begin to wonder why he is so different. Smoke and Sareena realize that while his body is emitting a tremendous amount of heat, his shadowy chi is calm. Smoke directs his attention to Noob, and after a single footstep, immediately attacks him with a kick. Noob moved so fast that Smoke and Sareena did not realize he moved until he already did, however Kuai Liang was able to dodge the attack. Sub-Zero says you were once my very brother which Noob says no I'm but a fragment and now the ultimate assassin. Noob attacks again, but when Kuai Liang tries to punch him, Noob suddenly dodges and collides his fist with Sub's. Noob comments on how the soulnado restored him which Sub comments it merely destroyed you and I still hold on hope your soul Is tainted with that of good energy. Sub-Zero attacks again but Noob dodges his attack once more, managing to scrape Kuai Liang's face. Frost and Cyrax realize that Bi-Han's attacks are able to affect Kuai Liang, but his movements are different than his usual movements. Frost wonders what happened to Bi-Han as his movements feel "unreal".  
Sareena and Smoke both try to attack Noob, however they are easily countered and thrown aside at Frost and Cyrax. Smoke tries to fire a smoke beam, but Noob casually dodges the attack by walking towards Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang hows Smoke and the others a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. Noob attacks Kuai Liang again, accurately dodges his attacks while attacking himself, however Kuai Liang manages to block them. The two begin colliding attacks while the spectators wondering what is going on. Cyrax notes that with every attacks and every block, Noob's power is increasing and his attacks become quicker, sharper and heavier. Sareena and Frost are shocked that Noob is being pushed this much. After thinking for a bit, Smoke expresses with glee that Noob is utilizing the shadow mimicry ability with the power of the elder gods and the soulnado giving the ability of "reacting without thinking" .

Hearing this, the other Lin Kuei members are shocked that a mortal could grow to this level, fighting in a state that is not easy to attain even by other mortals. Smoke replies Noob just might not be a mortal anymore, impressed that Noob has developed so much. Frost wonders how Noob reached that level so quickly, and Sareena explains her assumption on how Goku achieved this state: the energy of the soulnado is acting as a temporary source of power for Noob's depleted body, and when the huge power of the Soulnado entered Noob it clashed with Bi-Han's own power to resist it, causing Noob to break through the shell to the deeper potential within himself. While Smoke is impressed about this, he is also concerned about Bi-Han's body emitting a large amount of heat. Bi-Han and Kuai Liang continue to collide attacks that shake the entire ground, and Kuai Liang manages to land two clean blows that knocks Bi-Han down.  
When Bi-Han stands his ground, Bi-Han charges and tries to attack with his remaining strength, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Kuai Liang appears to have blocked his attack, calling Wraiths interesting, but he comments that Bi-Han has reached his limit as the amount of used power runs out and leaves him strained. Kuai Liang blasts Bi-Han away. Noob uses his Shadow clones to grab Smoke. Though he has forgiven Kuai Liang for not saving him, So Bi-Han gives him an ultimatum—he will execute the Smoke unless Kuai Liang shoots Bi-Han. Kuai Liang's throws a ice shuriken, which mangles Noob's hand. Defeated, Noob sets off a time bomb and Sub-Zero saves the Frost before attempting to save Bi-Han. The bomb explodes; Kuai Liang along with the others survive but Bi-Han is gone. As the building comes falling down they manage to escape and Sareena remarks to Smoke that despite Bi-Han's madness, he was still Kuai Liang's brother.  
As a Ice Dragonling appears in the skies of Artika, Sareena, Smoke, and Cyrax meet Sub-Zero and Frost on top of the building where they hear a special forces distress signal where they head out to respond to a crime committed by the Kano. On a nearby building, Tundra observes the group and prepares to join the pursuit.


End file.
